The invention relates to a pan and more specifically to one that would be used in the lawn and garden areas.
In the past there have been various structure for pans and other devices used for gathering leaves and other yard debris. Some of these also incorporated structure that allowed the dirt and other small particles to be sifted out of the debris. The Hatfield U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,742 discloses a leaf casket consisting of a pair of baskets which are open on one face and provided with interlocking teeth along their open faces to permit the baskets to be fitted together manually to secure leaves therebetween. The Check et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,670 discloses a pair of concave scoops that are operated by a person's hands which have teeth that function as rakes to assemble leaves, grass clippings and other debris into a pile that can then be disposed.
The Montez U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,690 discloses a hand tool having a tapered wedge head, an entrapment mesh supported by a carriage structure and cantilevered from the wedge head, and a handle adjustably coupled to the carriage structure.
The Graham U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,005 discloses a hand tool for sifting soil in gardens, recovering buried articles and other similar purposes where aggregate materials are picked up and filtered to separate the larger particles from smaller sized granules and powders. The Tyrrell U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,640 discloses a right and left plate member each having a rake end and a contoured end that are gripped respectively in a person's left and right hands for gathering and moving quantities of landscaping debris. other prior art devices have been designed to separate dirt from pet litter. The Halls et al design Pat. No. 255,951 discloses a solid separation scoop for use in cleaning pet litter. The Rigney U.S. design Pat. No. 256,173 discloses a litter scoop. The Lowe U.S. design Pat. No. 233,158 discloses a scoop for cleaning sanitary cat boxes.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel lawn and garden pan into which leaves and other lawn debris can be raked and which allows dirt to be sifted therefrom.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel lawn and garden pan that can be used as a depository for weeds and which allows dirt from the weeds to be sifted through holes in the bottom wall panel of the pan.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel lawn and garden pan into which garden vegetables can be placed and sprayed with water thereby removing dirt from them.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel lawn and garden pan having unique structure which allows the user to grip the pan naturally between the user's palm of his hand and thumb.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel lawn and garden pan that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel lawn and garden pan that provides a natural hand gripping surface along its entire side wall and rear structure.